


The Best Pudding In The World

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a little Christmas present for Remus, and Molly's cooking is extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Pudding In The World

“Remus, what a pleasant surprise.” Charlie Weasley was beaming when he came down the stairs at the Burrow joining the already huge groups of Weasleys.  
  
“Charlie,” Remus smiled. “I didn't know you were in the country.” The two men hugged friendly.  
  
“Couldn't stay away from Mum's Christmas cooking, you know,” Charlie chuckled and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
Molly smiled proudly before heading towards the kitchen again. “Well, dinner's ready in ten minutes.”  
  
“Great, Mum,” the Weasley son answered while waiting for Remus to hang his cloak on the hanger.   
  
“Remus, I've brought something from Romania I think you would like to have a look at.” Charlie winked at him.  
  
“Sounds interesting,” Remus answered and followed Charlie up to his old bedroom.  
  
Charlie locked the door behind them and walked straight up to Remus. “I've missed you so much!”  
he said and pressed his lips to the other man's.   
  
“Me too,” Remus gasped into the other man's mouth. “I'm so glad you made it home for Christmas.”  
  
“Well, it wasn't exactly Mum's cooking that convinced me.” the redhead admitted and grasped Remus' crotch.   
  
Remus groaned into Charlie's even deeper and more passionate kiss and he felt something happen below his waist.   
  
Charlie dropped to his knees and opened Remus' trousers freeing his cock from its imprisonment. Remus sighed as the younger man wrapped his welcoming mouth around his cock. The warmth and wetness made the werewolf groan with pleasure and just as his cock had hardened fully Charlie gave it a last suck and got up from the floor, grinning.  
  
“I think it's time to show you what I brought you!”Charlie pulled out a small box and opened it for Remus to have a look.  
  
Inside was a iron ring with red painted dragons on them. The ring had a clasp so it could be opened.  
  
“Is this what I think it is?” Remus looked sceptically at Charlie.   
  
“It's a cock ring.” Charlie said proudly.  
  
“With dragons on it?” Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Of course.” Charlie exclaimed. “I get to watch my two favourite things at once: your cock and dragons.”  
  
Remus laughed and kissed the redhead. “Thank you, Charlie.”  
  
“I was thinking you could try it on now.” Charlie smiled mischievously.  
  
“What? Now? Aren't we supposed to go downstairs any minute?”   
  
Charlie stroked his prick a few times. “Try it on, Remus. Please? For me?”  
  
“Fine,” Remus said. “But you'll put it on me.”  
  
“My pleasure!” Charlie said happily and got down on his knees again. He opened the clasp and put the ring around Remus' bits. “Merlin, that's hot!”  
  
Charlie had just wrapped his mouth around the tied up cock when a woman yelled from downstairs.  
  
“Dinner's ready, boys.”  
  
“Damn it, Mum,” Charlie whined. “Worst timing ever!”  
  
He stood up and slapped Remus' arse lightly. “Now pull your pants up and go eat dinner.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“Yeah, you have the ring on, and we have to go downstairs and we don't want that erection to go to waste, do we.”   
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
Remus walked behind Charlie all the way to the table and quickly sat down next to his secret lover. The man desperately tried to seem normal in front of the extended Weasley clan, but he had a hard time focusing on what was happening. To engage in conversations was completely impossible. All he could think about was his now extremely hard cock under the table.   
  
“Is everything allright, Remus?” Arthur suddenly asked him. “You don't seem like yourself today.”  
  
“Oh, I'm fine, Arthur,” Remus lied and smiled falsely, “I just think I got a bug bite and it's itching like crazy.”  
  
Charlie was struggling not to laugh.  
  
“Do you want me to take a look at it,” Molly offered and Charlie's drink spurted out of his mouth.  
  
“I'm sorry, Mum, I just think I almost swallowed a bug.”   
  
“What's with all the bugs,” Fred asked. “Do we need to get this place sanitized?”   
  
“That's not funny, Fred,” Molly said crossly. “Now eat your dinner, and no more talking about bugs around the dinner table.”  
  
“Sorry, Mum,” Charlie and Fred muttered, and the boys started eating again.   
  
Remus was getting really uncomfortable in his seat. He wanted to run off to the bathroom and wank so badly.  
  
“Still hard?” Charlie whispered with a huge grin on his face.  
  
“What do you think?” Remus snapped.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Charlie apologized. “Do you want me to do something about it?”  
  
“Here?” Remus was shocked. “You can't!”  
  
“Watch me,” Charlie chuckled and his hand disappeared under the table.   
  
The hand started to rub the bulge, and Lupin's entire body welcomed the friction. He had to concentrate really hard not to close his eyes and moan in front of all of the Weasleys, and he struggled to look interested in what the others had to say. He smiled and nodded, but had no idea what was going on around him.  
  
Charlie's hand disappeared to the table from time to time so it wouldn't look suspicions, and Remus wanted to moan loudly at the loss of touch.  
  
Suddenly he felt his zipper open and he shook his head at Charlie. “No, you can't!” he whispered, but Charlie merely freed his cock and started stroking it.  
  
Remus wished with all his might that the dinner would end and people would leave the table, but in came Molly Weasley bringing pudding.   
  
Remus whimpered and all heads turned against him. Charlie let go of his cock and reached for his glass instead.  
  
“Oh, that looks so delicious, Molly. I can't even remember the last time I had pudding.” Remus lied to cover his slip-up.  
  
“Thank you, Remus.” Molly smiled. “I'll make sure you get to take the left-overs home with you.”  
  
“Oh, that won't be necessary,” Remus answered. “I'm sure I will be completely _SATISFIED_ after this meal.” Charlie's hand had found his cock again and one of his fingers was playing with Remus' slick head.  
  
All of the Weasleys were looking at him, but Charlie managed to distract them. “I hardly doubt there will be any leftovers, Mum. I agree with Remus. That looks absolutely delicious.”  
  
Molly proudly started to serve her family and guests and Remus begged Charlie. This had to stop.  
  
But Charlie's hand only began to move faster, and Remus wanted to come so badly. He wanted this dinner to be over and he wanted release.   
  
“Please,” Remus begged him.  
  
Charlie grinned and suddenly he snapped the clasp open and the ring loosened. Remus felt his orgasm build up so fast, he had no chance of holding back or begging Charlie to stop.  
  
Remus had just put a spoonful of pudding in his mouth when the orgasm washed over him. Remus moaned loudly and closed his eyes as he covered Charlie's hand and his lower stomach with hot, white spunk.  
  
“Uuunf, so good,” he mumbled and blushed as he opened his eyes and realized that every set of eyes around the table was looking at him.  
  
“See,” Molly said proudly. “Finally someone who truly appreciates my cooking. I must be making the best pudding in the world.”


End file.
